


Iruka, the Sexual Deviant

by Jurrassica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Emotions, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Umino Iruka, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Everyone thinks Iruka is a shy, blushing, submissive, prude. Kakashi, believing this and liking Iruka, decides to ask him out, only to find out that everything that everyone thought about Iruka was wrong. Very wrong. Now Kakashi is subject to Iruka's insane advances, and finds himself as the shy, blushing one.  Poor Kakashi, all he wanted were some cuddles.Might be seen as dubcon a tiny bit in chapter 3.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe, sort of? No war, Tsunade is still Hokage. Let's just say it's some sort of parallel universe, where everything is good and right in the world.

“Good morning, Iruka-sensei.” Young students mumbled sleepily as they entered the bright, cheery classroom, causing Iruka to laugh gently at their lack of enthusiasm. It was the first day at the academy for this round of students, so they weren't used to getting up this early, getting dressed, or being out of the house and expected to learn. It was a new schedule for them to get used to. He was sure they'd be more excited about school once they started to actually learn to fight.

“Good morning class,” The man smiled. He loved his job. He loved teaching children. He loved being able to be a part of their lives, and teaching them something new. Something they'd use for the rest of their lives.

It was Sandaime Hokage that had inspired him to pass on the will of fire to his students. Naruto also inspired him. Iruka truly believed, that if he hadn't saved Naruto in the forest from the Takigakure spies that day, he wouldn't have remained as an academy teacher. He most likely would have moved onto being a Jounin, and would have possibly had his own team one day.

First days were always filled with introductions, dreams, wishes, and anything else Iruka could think of. After that, he started with the very basics. He wouldn't start anything serious for another few weeks. Just as he hoped every time, he hoped that these children knew at least a little bit of ninjutsu, taijutsu, or even the ability to throw kunai and shuriken. Most of the time, however, none of the kids knew anything. Their parents were usually too busy to train them, or they weren't even ninja's.

One of the exceptions, was Uchiha Sasuke. When the little boy joined the academy, all those years ago, he already knew how to throw kunai and shuriken, and he even knew a little about controlling his chakra. He truly was a prodigy.

Iruka found himself laughing in memory of his past students. Naruto. He'd grown up so much in such short time. The young man was almost twenty now.

“Iruka-sensei?” A young voice pressed, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Yes?” Iruka asked, turning his full attention to the young student that was standing before him. The young boy blushed as he twiddled his thumbs.

“Well, it's lunch time now. May we go eat?” The little boy asked, a bit unsure of his own question. Iruka glanced at the clock, and then at his students, who were looking at him intently. He hadn't realized how late it was.

“Yes, you may go. Enjoy.” Iruka said, smiling. Some whispers of excitement were heard, and within moments, the class was empty and a blanket of silence covered the room.

Iruka leaned back on his chair, sighing, as he wound down a bit from the stressful first day.

* * *

“He's a prude, I'm telling you! I've never seen him with anyone, never heard about him with anyone, either. News travels fast in Konoha. We'd have known by now if he hooked up with someone.” Asuma said, closing his eye and leaning back in his chair. He, Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, and Gai were having a quick drink together, before they would go about their daily lives.

“What does it matter to you? You're married and have a child. But anyway, I wouldn't call him a prude, exactly. I think he's just a bit...shy. Nothing wrong with that.” Genma replied, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip of his sake.

“It doesn't matter to me. I was stating a fact.” Asuma replied quickly, defending himself. The last thing he needed was for these men to think he was gay and had a crush on Iruka. Kurenai really didn't need to hear that. Lie or not, she'd have his head!

“Genma is correct! I wouldn't call him a prude either. I think he's just shy! He is younger than us all! He could possibly just be bashful! If anything, it's unique.” Gai replied, defending his youthful friends image.

“Yeah, I've tried to take him out on a date before. He denied me, saying he was too busy, or something, with his class.” Raidou replied, waving his hand dismissively.

“Well maybe he just didn't like _you_ , Raidou.” Genma teased, smirking.

“Tch, who wouldn't like _me_?” Raidou replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Is it really so bad that he is absorbed with the children he teaches? He is doing a wonderful thing! Dedicating his life to teach our children the will of fire! It's an amazing thing he does. Give the young man the credit he deserves.”

“Gai, shut up.” Genma replied, not really wanting to listen to Gai ramble on about 'the youth of our village'. He did it too often, and Genma would always stop him when he had the chance to.

“Why so silent, Kakashi?” Raidou asked, turning his attention to the silent man, realizing Kakashi wasn't an active member in their current conversation.

“No reason.” Kakashi replied, causing the other men to look at each other in confusion.

“Something you aren't telling us, Kakashi?” Raidou asked, causing the other men to shift closer to him, intent on hearing his answer.

“No, there's nothing.” Kakashi took a sip of his sake.

“Kakashi, my rival! Do you perhaps,” Gai paused, leaning in. “Have a crush on Iruka-sensei?” Gai asked, causing Kakashi to choke on his sake, surprised that Gai would mention something as childish as a _crush_. Kakashi was a grown man., He didn't have _crushes_ on people.

“Ahah! You _do_ have a _crush_ on him!” Genma pointed at him.

Kakashi sighed. This is _not_ what he wanted to deal with right now. All he wanted to do was have lunch with the other men, have some sake, and be on his way for the rest of the day. He had even thought of popping in on Sasuke and Naruto, to see how they were doing in their new place.

“You really think he'd go on a date with _you_? That prude? I be he wouldn't even kiss you without blushing, or pushing you away. I bet he wouldn't even put out for months!” Raidou explained.

“And maybe I would like that. Maybe I like that he's shy, and bashful. Maybe I think it's cute. Maybe I don't mind waiting a while to have sex with him. Maybe that's one of the reasons I have a,” He paused, deciding to use their word. “ _Crush_ on him.”

“Well, what are we going to do about this Kakashi?” Gai asked, suddenly interested in his friends romantic life. The gray-haired man never showed any interest in anyone, so this was definitely the new topic of interest.

“Nothing. I'm going to go about my life, as is he. Life will be just as it has been.” Kakashi replied calmly. On the inside, his emotions were running wild. He hadn't admitted to anyone that he liked Iruka. He had heard the stories as well. About Iruka being a prude, not putting out, but Kakashi believed that it really was because the man was shy and bashful. Maybe the people who had taken him out, made it seem like all they wanted to do was get into his pants.

“No! Kakashi you can't. You have to ask him on a date. Knock that shyness out of him. I bet he's still a virgin. Wouldn't you want a slice of that? You can turn him from a blushing bride to something else.” Genma laughed, nudging Kakashi with his shoulder to get the point across. Kakashi stood up at this, visible anger written across his face.

“You shouldn't talk about him like that.” Kakashi's palms were planted firmly on the counter.

“Alright, alright. Sorry. But seriously, ask him out. Get him flowers, chocolate, all that crap women like. Being as shy and submissive as he is, I'm sure he'll like it too. Woo him. Make him not so...shy, and make it so he's not a prude anymore-”

Kakashi was gone before Genma was even able to finish his sentence.

* * *

“Iruka-sensei?” A deep voice echoed through the empty classroom. The school day was over and the children had left ten minutes ago. Iruka was cleaning up the classroom, and gathering his belongings, ready to leave for the day.

“Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei. What brings you here today?” He smiled warmly at the older man, almost making Kakashi melt in his sandals.

“I came you ask if you'd let me take you to dinner tonight. I got reservations at Nakato.”

“Nakato? Isn't that place expensive?” Iruka asked, gathering up the rest of his things, and walking over to the door, with Kakashi right behind him.

“Yes, and a bit fancy. What do you say?” Kakashi asked.

“I'm not sure, Kakashi-sensei. Why the sudden desire to take me on a date? This is a date, right?” Iruka let Kakashi out first, and shut(and locked) the door behind him.

“Yes, a date. I've come to understand and know you these last few years. I've seen how kindhearted you are. Especially towards Naruto. You have a sweet smile, and soft brown eyes. It all warms my heart.” Iruka blushed slightly, not used to being complimented in such a way.

“Well, I think you've talked me into it. What time should I meet you there?” Iruka asked, saying goodbye to students as he walked through the halls, towards the exit of the academy.

“No. No, it's a date, and I asked you. So I'll pick you up at 7.” Kakashi insisted.

“No, that's alright Kakashi, I-”

“I insist! Dress nice and I'll see you at 7! Ja!” Kakashi poofed away before Iruka had the chance to reply.

At exactly 7:00 that night, the doorbell rang at Iruka's.

Iruka opened it to be greeted by Kakashi, and a large bouquet of roses, and a large box of chocolates.

“Oh, well thank you Kakashi-sensei. That was very...thoughtful of you.” Iruka trailed off slightly. For some reason, whenever he went on dates, his date (whether it be a man or a woman) always brought him some sort of gift. He didn't really mind it, he just found it a little odd, and it sometimes made him uncomfortable.

' _Do I look like the type to be wooed or something_?' He asked himself.

“Shall we go?”

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves sitting at a table in the most expensive restaurant of Konoha. Iruka had never been to Nakato before, but had heard many good things about it. He never thought he'd be there, on a date with Kakashi of all people.

“This place is beautiful. Thank you, Kakashi.” Iruka reached forward and grabbed Kakashi's hand, causing the gray-haired man to twitch slightly. He wasn't expecting Iruka to boldly grab his hand like that.

And when Iruka started rubbing circles gently across the top of his hand, Kakashi's heart started to flutter.

“Why did you decide to ask me out on this date, Kakashi?” Iruka asked, and when Kakashi felt Iruka's foot run sensually up his leg, his eyes got as wide as saucers.

“Well I,” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I've admired you for a while, and finally got the courage to ask you out.” Kakashi replied. He briefly wondered if Iruka had moved his foot by accident. Surely, sweet, shy, innocent Iruka wouldn't do that on purpose, right?

' _No, no I'm only imagining it_.' Kakashi thought to himself.

“Hi, are you two ready to order?” The waiter asked.

“Yeah. Can we have edamame, and gyoza for an appetizer? For the meal, I'll have the chicken teriyaki.” Iruka said, looking over at Kakashi, who was surprised that Iruka had ordered appetizers for the two of them. Kakashi didn't mind, he just found it odd.

“I'll have the beef teriyaki.” Kakashi replied, handing the waiter his menu. Iruka did the same, and the man walked away.

“Is everything okay? Do you not like gyoza or edamame?” Iruka asked, noticing the distressed look upon Kakashi's face.

“Ah, no Iruka. Of course I do.” Kakashi replied quickly, smiling, not wanting to worry his date.

“So I guess I'll be able to see what's behind that mask tonight.” Iruka teased.

“What? What did you say?” Kakashi asked, speaking quickly, but trying to keep himself calm. He had no idea what Iruka had meant by that, but in Kakashi's perverted mind, it meant something sexual.

“To eat.” Iruka laughed, a bit surprised by Kakashi's behavior, but enjoying it nonetheless. “You have to take it off to eat, right? I was only kidding. I've seen you without your mask on before, anyway.” Iruka replied.

“Oh. Yes, of course.”

Dinner went by a little too quickly for Kakashi. He and Iruka talked throughout the whole meal. It made Kakashi truly believe that he imagined Iruka's leg running up his own earlier on in the meal. Before Kakashi knew it, they were standing in front of his door.

“Oh. Iruka, I was going to walk you home.” Kakashi said. He hadn't even realized that they had walked towards his house, as opposed to Iruka's, which was the opposite direction from the restaurant.

“Oh, I think your place will do just fine, Kakashi- _sensei_.” Iruka said, walking towards Kakashi.

“Iru...ka?” Kakashi stuttered, trying to catch himself. He had no idea why, but Iruka made him feel nervous. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he did feel nervous around him. Kakashi knew Iruka was shy, so he wasn't too sure why the younger man seemed to be so pushy tonight.

“Kakashi, you can't expect to take me on a date and just send me home.”

“No, of course not,” Kakashi smiled gently. “I'll walk you home. Come on.” Kakashi began to walk, but was stopped when Iruka yanked his hand and shoved him up against the door.

“Iruka, what-” He was silenced by the shorter man ripping down his mask, and shoving his lips on his own.

It wasn't an innocent, sweet kiss, either. It was passionate and rough. As soon as Iruka placed his lips on Kakashi's, he was nipping at the bottom lip, sucking on it, and coaxing Kakashi's tongue into his mouth, causing the taller of the two to jump.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked, finally pulling away.

“Kissing you. Isn't this something you want, Kakashi-sensei? You can't tell me you haven't thought of me in this way.” Iruka asked, diving in for another kiss, catching Kakashi off guard, once again, when Iruka shoved his hand down Kakashi's pants. His warm fingers slowly wrapped around Kakashi's cock, stroking slowly.

“Nn.” Kakashi moaned into Iruka's mouth, letting his eyes close in the pleasure.

“Hn.” A voice came out from the darkness, causing Kakashi to push Iruka away in shock, suddenly causing him to realize what Iruka was doing to him. Sweet, innocent Iruka was kissing him, and giving him a hand job, out in public!

“Oh, hello Sasuke. What brings you here this late?” Kakashi asked, straightening himself up a little. A blush was plastered across his cheeks. Luckily, his pants were lose enough to hide his erection, but he was sure that Sasuke still noticed.

“Interrupting something, I guess.” Sasuke replied.

“No, no nothing!” Kakashi replied, looking over at Iruka, who seemed very well composed and calm, despite having his tongue down Kakashi's throat and hand on his cock just moments before.

“So why are you here, Sasuke?” Iruka asked, sounded just slightly irritated.

“Tch. The moron and I got into a fight, and he kicked me out.” Sasuke shrugged.

“What?! What did you do to him?! Did you hurt him? Make him cry?” Iruka asked, shoving Kakashi out of the way and grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him into the air slightly.

“Calm down. I only threw away his ramen, and told him he needs to eat better. He got pissed, and told me I can't come back into the house until I refill his stash. It's late, and the stores are closed, so I can't return home.”

“Oh.” Iruka replied.

“So why did you come _here_?” Kakashi asked.

“I have no where else to go, Kakashi. I'll crash here for the night,” Sasuke paused for a moment, remembering what Naruto told him about asking people things, instead of just demanding and assuming he could do whatever he wanted. “If it's okay with you.” He added in quickly.

“Yes. That's fine.” Kakashi replied.

“You better keep him happy, Sasuke. Remember what I told you.” Iruka warned, glaring at the young man.

“Yes, now can you let me go?” Sasuke asked, and Iruka placed him back down on the ground, letting go of him.

“So he kicked you out? For someone who claims to be the dominate one in the relationship, you're whipped, Sasuke.” Kakashi joked, laughing slightly.

“Hn. I may be _whipped_ , but not in the bedroom. Believe me Kakashi, I'm dominate in that role, and very good at it.”

“That's a lot of talk coming from someone who was a shy virgin less than three months ago.”

“Tch, well Naruto wasn't exactly _innocent_. And think of how far I've come in three months. Or ask Naruto, he'll tell you.” Sasuke smirked, walking over to Kakashi.

“What?! Don't talk about Naruto like that! He's very innocent! It's _you_ who tainted him.” Iruka yelled.

“Where can I sleep, Kakashi?” He turned to the older man, ignoring Iruka. Sure, Iruka knew about Sasuke and Naruto's sexual escapades. The man just didn't like to think about the blond he saw as a son, having sex.

“I only have one bedroom, which is where I sleep, so the couch.” Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke open the door.

“Good night Iruka, Kakashi.” He said as he walked into the house. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do, was fight with Iruka. He wanted to sleep. Sleep, because the sooner he did, the sooner he'd wake up. In the morning, he'd be able to go to the store and buy ramen for Naruto, and then he'd be able to return home.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Iruka spoke up.

“Well, it looks like I'll have to go home tonight, instead of staying over. We'll have to go on another date, Kakashi. Next time, it'll be my treat. I'll pick the place.” Iruka said as he walked over to the gray-haired man, and gave him a quick kiss.

“Good night, Kakashi-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this (and didn't finish it) 5+ years ago. I figured I should probably finish it. I just need to heavily edit and proof read it. 
> 
> So what do you all think? Poor Kakashi, all he wants to do is cuddle, while all Iruka wants to do is fuck him.
> 
> Also, the tag 'cliches' is more so for Iruka and the cliches of him being a bottom, shy, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi cooks for Iruka, and a few things happen that surprises Kakashi.

Sasuke had left early the next morning, (he left as soon as the supermarket opened, wanting to get back home to Naruto, and apologize to him as soon as possible). Kakashi decided to have breakfast at a new, small cafe that had opened up on the other side of the village. He had heard good things about it, and wanted to sit somewhere quiet, and be alone, in order to think about what had happened on his date with Iruka the night before. Since Sasuke had spent the night, Kakashi really didn't have much time to think. His former student had kept him up, worrying that Naruto wouldn't forgive him. Kakashi really wanted to laugh. Sasuke was so whipped.

He didn't expect to walk in, and be greeted by Genma and Raidou, who _insisted_ they sit together.

“So how'd the date go last night? Anything exciting happen?” Raidou asked, nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. To him, the date went fairly well. Well, but strange. He wasn't too sure _why_ Iruka had been so forward about everything. The younger sensei really seemed like he was trying to get into Kakashi's pants. It wasn't something Kakashi had expected to happen.

'Maybe I'm thinking too much on the matter.' Kakashi thought to himself, thinking that maybe he was exaggerating what had happened. Maybe he was imagining it all. Maybe Iruka really didn't put his hand down his pants on his door step.

“Hello! Kakashi? You alive in there?” Genma said, poking the other man with a chopstick.

“Fine. It went fine.” He replied quickly.

“Any luck?” Raidou asked, smirking at the word luck. Kakashi knew what he meant by it, but the gray-haired jounin wasn't going to mention anything. Especially not how strange Iruka had acted. No. Iruka was innocent, and sweet, and naive.

Kakashi would prove it!

Although, deep down inside both Genma and Raidou assumed nothing had happened, which is why they believed Kakashi was being so secretive about it.

“No, but it was nice. I think I'm going to ask him out again.”

* * *

Despite the fact that everyone thought that Kakashi was a pervert, the gray-haired jounin was far from it. Sure, he read those perverted books that Jiraiya published, but in all honesty, he wanted something romantic. He wanted to buy flowers and take someone out on a romantic date. He wanted to randomly surprise someone and make their day. He wanted to cuddle and watch movies on the couch and cuddle.

Yes, Kakashi was a bit of a romantic.

He didn't exactly hide it, either. At least not with his dates. If anyone was close to Kakashi, or dating him/went on a date with him, they knew that he had a soft spot for romance. Something that, in men, Kakashi felt, was a rarity nowadays. People, especially women, tended to jump at the chance to go on a date with Kakashi. There was no secret why so many people liked him.

He wanted to invite Iruka over for a nice, romantic night.

He wanted to make him a nice, romantic dinner, and then cuddle on the couch and watch a crappy romance movie.

It was going to be amazing, and it made him feel giddy.

Sex wasn't even on his mind.

Okay, maybe it _was_.

Just a little bit, though.

He was a man, after all. He still had needs.

It wasn't that he didn't like sex. He loved sex, and the thought of having sex with Iruka really excited him. However, he just also loved everything that happened before (and after it).

So today, he was planning on surprising Iruka at the academy and ask him to come over for dinner.

Iruka watched with mild curiosity as his students chased each other outside. They were still young children, so they still enjoyed games like tag, and occasionally follow the leader. They were still innocent enough to enjoy the simple things in life. It saddened him a little to know how they'd soon lose that innocence when they got out into the real world, got into teams, went on missions.

As Iruka's thoughts left the children, they traveled to his date with Kakashi. The older man was very nice, and funny. Iruka enjoyed the time they had spent together. He always admired the man, especially with the way he treated Naruto. Kakashi seemed to genuinely care for the young blond. Anyway who cared for Naruto was good in Iruka's eyes.

And not to mention he was hot!

Iruka sighed.

He would have loved to have sex with Kakashi, and he was sure he would have, if Sasuke hadn't interrupted them. And it was all because he had done something to make Naruto mad! The chuunin had warned Sasuke about doing something to harm Naruto.

“Damn Uchiha brat.” Iruka mumbled, shaking his head in annoyance. He was hoping Sasuke made it all up to Naruto.

“Eh? What did Sasuke do this time?” A loud voice appeared at the door.

“Oh, hello Naruto, what are you doing here?” Iruka asked, smiling at his former student who had a paper bag in his hand and a smile upon his face.

“I came to have lunch with you, Iruka-sensei! I know you always eat alone, so I came to visit and I even brought ramen with me!” He nearly sung, causing Iruka to sigh. After all this time, Naruto still _loved_ ramen just as much as he did when he first tried it many years ago.

“Thanks Naruto, sit down. Is everything okay with Sasuke now?” Iruka asked as the young blond sat down and began setting up the sensei's desk for lunch.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Everything’s been fine! Why? Is there something I don't know? Did he say something to you that he didn't tell me?” Naruto asked, now nervous.

Naruto and Sasuke had started a relationship only three months ago. It had been painfully obvious to everyone except Naruto and Sasuke themselves that they had feelings for each other. When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he and Naruto spent almost all of their free time together (after Sasuke's brief interrogation and imprisonment). All of their friends made small, side remarks that neither of the teens ever caught onto – until after they finally got together.

Their relationship was still fresh, and Naruto still seemed to be a bit worried about things often. They already lived together, which was a sudden and quick step in their relationship, but it was working out well as far as Naruto was concerned.

“I just mean, I know you kicked him out when he threw away all of your ramen. Did he buy you more and apologize? Is it all okay between you two now?” Iruka asked, diving into the ramen.

“Oh! Yeah, he did. Bastard.” Naruto smirked, slurping away at his ramen. They chatted about small things until their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

“Oh...Naruto, you're here...” Kakashi trailed off, hugging a bag to his chest.

“Hello to you, too Kakashi-sensei. Did you come here to join us?” Naruto asked.

“Well, yes and no. I came to see Iruka. I didn't know you'd be here.” Kakashi replied, setting the brown bag down on the desk.

“Oi! What's the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Naruto yelled back, offended.

“Nothing Naruto. I just didn't know you'd be here. It's a nice surprise! I'd like to join you two, if that's okay?” Kakashi asked, smiling. Sure, he'd have liked to spend the time along with Iruka, but he didn't mind spending time with his student. He cared for Naruto, so having lunch with him and Iruka was a nice treat. He'd ask Iruka out after Naruto left.

“Of course Kakashi-sensei, sit down.” Iruka smiled softly at the man, offering him a seat.

Kakashi nearly melted at Iruka's smile. The younger man sure had a way about him that made Kakashi almost lose it all. The calm demeanor Iruka usually had was a nice change from the other people Kakashi was usually around. Compared to them, Iruka also seemed so innocent. If everything went as Kakashi had planned, he'd need to take it slow with Iruka, figuring the other man didn't have too much experience (which Kakashi didn't mind at all).

There was a distant sound of a bell, signaling the end of lunch. Meaning that all of Iruka's students would be back shortly.

“Bye Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto waved as he left the still empty classroom, watching with a wary eye.

“Is there a reason you've come today, Kakashi?” Iruka asked once they were alone. He knew Kakashi had some sort of reason for showing up at lunch. Iruka hoped it had something to do with another date.

“Yes, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over tonight! I'll cook you dinner, and we can watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.” Iruka smiled at this. He thought it was awfully cute how romantic Kakashi was. The gray-haired man seemed to be trying to woo him. Iruka didn't need wooing, though. He already liked Kakashi just how he was, and could not wait to get into the older mans pants.

“Yes Kakashi. I'd like that very much. I'll be at your house around 5? Sound like a plan?” Iruka asked, now noticing his students piling back into the classroom and taking their seats. Ready for the next lesson.

* * *

Kakashi hummed a tune as he checked on the stir fry at the stove. He was making stir fry with a side of salad with ginger dressing for dinner. He also had some white wine. He wanted to make sure neither him nor Iruka drank a lot. He didn't want anything to happen because they got too drunk. In all honesty, he wanted to eat, and cuddle with Iruka while watching a movie. A perfect date night.

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

Kakashi quickly turned off the stove (his stir fry was done) and went to opened the door. He smiled as he let his date in.

“Welcome, Iruka. I'm glad you agreed to come tonight. Thank you. I just finished dinner.” Kakashi greeted as he signaled Iruka to follow him. He led Iruka into the kitchen and let him sit down, as he went to serve the stir fry, and salad.

“Wine too? Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Everything looks delicious. I had no idea you could cook.” Iruka said as he watched Kakashi serve him food, before putting some on his own plate. The smell of the stir fry made his mouth water. Iruka himself wasn't that good of a cook. Sure, he cooked because he lived by himself and needed to eat, but it never looked or smelled like Kakashi's food.

“Yes, it's a bit of a hobby of mine. One not many people know about.” Kakashi said as he poured a glass of wine for Iruka and himself, before sitting down.

A few minutes into the dinner, during some causal conversation, Iruka couldn't help but mention how delicious the food is.

“Kakashi, this is amazing! I should have you cook for me more often.” Iruka praised as he took a sip of his wine.

“Or course, I'd love to Iruka-chan.” Kakashi smiled, taking a sip of his own wine. He wanted to make sure he and Iruka didn't finish the bottle. Although it took more than that to make him drunk (or even tipsy) he wanted to stay completely sober as to not take advantage of the cute man in front of him.

“What movie did you rent?” Iruka asked a few minutes later as Kakashi did the dishes. His eyes watching Kakashi's backside. He liked the way it moved slightly when Kakashi put the dishes on the rack to dry. His pants were tight enough to outline the shape and muscles, too.

“Some sort of romantic comedy that got five stars.” Kakashi replied, turning off the faucet and turning to Iruka.

'Was he...staring at me?' Kakashi thought. He definitely felt eyes on him when his back was towards Iruka, doing the dishes.

“A romantic comedy? Didn't think you'd be into that sort of thing, Kakashi- _chan_ ” Iruka smirked, causing Kakashi's cheeks to redden. Iruka had never called him Kakashi-chan before, and Kakashi would be lying if he said he didn't like it. The way it rolled off Iruka's tongue made him blush.

“Yes, well, I think it'll be nice. Come on.” Kakashi said, trying to break the slight tension. He led Iruka into the living room and let Iruka sit on the couch while he set up the movie. Once he put it in and turned off the lights, he turned to the couch where Iruka was, to see the younger man waiting for him. Iruka was sitting with his leg wide. One arms was on the arm rest and the other was draped across the top of the couch.

“Something wrong, Kakashi?” Iruka asked.

“No...nothing.”

Half an hour into the movie, Kakashi found himself in Iruka's arms, instead of the other way around. Not that he minded, of course. He just figured he'd be the one holding Iruka. He was older, taller, more experienced (at least he thought he was).

So it shocked him when he suddenly felt Iruka's hold on him tighten, causing him to turn to the brunet. Iruka caressed his face gently, pulling Kakashi's mask down, revealing the rest of his face.

“Iruka, what-” He was cut off by Iruka's lips descending upon his own.

The mans lips were demanding, and Iruka was pushy, as he shoved Kakashi down onto the couch, not breaking their lip lock. He bit onto Kakashi's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Kakashi, shocked at what was happening (and that it had all happened so quickly) gasped, giving Iruka the opportunity to plunge in, letting his tongue dance around Kakashi's, causing both men to moan.

“Hmmm.” Kakashi moaned into the other man's mouth, letting his eyes shut. Too soon, Iruka pulled away. Kakashi was about to say something, but Iruka attacked his neck. He nipped and gave opened-mouthed kisses, leaving marks, and causing Kakashi's skin to break out in goosebumps from the pleasure.

“I...Iruka!” Kakashi moaned. He didn't mean to. He wanted to say something aside from a a jumbled for of Iruka's name, but the younger man decided to rub his half-hard cock through his pants. Iruka's fingers weren't letting up, either.

“You like that, Kakashi?” Iruka whispered into his ear, biting the lobe and taking it into his mouth, sucking gently. His hands worked the button and zipper on the jounin's pants, quickly undoing them and pulling them down slightly. He smiled when he saw Kakashi's erection straining through his boxers. He was pleased that he was making Kakashi feel good.

“Wa...wait.” Kakashi said, his mouth had long since gone dry, and his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so...nervous. He had many one night stands when he was on missions, but for some reason, he felt so small and shy under Iruka.

Iruka didn't listen to him. Instead, he reached into Kakashi's boxers and stroked his erection, slowly at first, and began to pick up speed. He grasped the base harshly, and loosened his grip as he got to the tip, rubbing his thumb and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there, before repeated the action over and over again. Kakashi was a mess. He had given up trying to get away, and just let himself be pleasured. Iruka lips were on his neck, assaulting it with kisses and bites. Kakashi knew his neck would be littered in hickeys in the morning, but currently didn't care.

“Ir...Iru...Iruka!” He moaned out, releasing himself onto Iruka's hand. His body relaxed as Iruka pulled his pants back up. He got off of Kakashi and grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box on the table and cleaned off his hand.

“Shit, Kakashi, I'm sorry but I need to leave.” Iruka said, composing himself and looked over to the other man. Kakashi was sweating slightly, and panting gently, still in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“What? Why? Iruka-”

“I'm sorry Kakashi. I forgot I have to write up a test for my students tomorrow, and I haven't even started.” He said as he stood up.

“You can come to my house next time to...” He looked down at the man, taking in his from. “Finish what we started.” He bent down and placed a kiss on Kakashi's lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

“See you soon, Kakashi- _chan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting, everyone! I'm glad you're all liking it so far! I update this story every Saturday, although, after this, only two chapters left! Unless I get more inspiration and make it longer haha.
> 
> So the scene between Kakashi and Iruka on their 'date' is a little bit of a build up for the next chapter. I promise there will be communication between them! So don't worry about being disappointed! This'll have a happy ending, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi couldn't quite pinpoint _what_ he was feeling after Iruka had left. The other man had just given him a hand job like it was nothing, and then just _left_. Left like it was nothing, or no big deal. Left like there were no thoughts or feelings into what Iruka had done. Kakashi felt used. As if Iruka only wanted one thing. But no, that wasn't possible, right? Iruka was a sweet, gentle man. Sex was probably the last thing on his mind.

At least that's what Kakashi tried to tell himself as he tried his hardest to fall asleep, because he knew it was the farthest thing from the truth.

Kakashi noticed a bit of a change in his life after that night. He noticed Iruka would seek him out. Catch him outside the Hokage's office, after Kakashi was giving in a report, or on his way home from the grocery store, and even outside of Sasuke and Naruto's apartment.

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't mind seeing Iruka. He liked the man after all. It was what happened when they 'ran into each other' that always caught him by surprise.

Iruka would seek Kakashi out to make out with him. To shove him against random surfaces and shove his hand down his pants. Or even shove his hand under Kakashi's shirt to play with his nipples.

Although Kakashi did find himself enjoying it, more than he thought he would, it always caught him by surprise.

Kakashi was walking back home from his mission report with the Hokage, planning on spending the night in. Relaxing and reading. He gasped slightly when he saw Iruka leaning up against the door to his apartment.

“Hello Kakashi.” Iruka purred, making Kakashi blush slightly, and shiver, little goosebumps ghosting across his skin. Something about his voice seemed...different. Everything Iruka was doing, was making Kakashi feel so nervous around the other man, and he didn't want that. He enjoyed Iruka's company, and still really liked the other man.

“Hello Iruka! I thought we-” Kakashi never got to finish his sentence, and was instead basically mauled by Iruka. The younger man attacked his lips, and shoved him up against the closed door.

Kakashi's eyes widened, this is what had been happening the last few times Iruka had cornered him. The younger man would absolutely ravish him. Luckily for Kakashi, he was strong enough to fight him off and get away.

“Kakashi,” Iruka growled against Kakashi's lip, nipping gently. “I've waited so long to finally get you alone. No more interruptions.” He paused for a moment, pulling back “All I want is you, all to myself.” He leaned forward again, kissing Kakashi senseless. He bit his bottom lip gently, causing Kakashi to gasp slightly, opening his mouth and allowing Iruka to explore as much as he wished.

“I...Iruka-” Kakashi moaned, letting the younger man ravish his mouth. Iruka had started unbuttoning Kakashi's pants, slipping his hand inside and grasping his hardening member.

“Mmmm.” Iruka moaned back, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's hard cock in his hands. He was going to thoroughly enjoying fucking the other man. It was something he had been thinking about for years now.

“Wait!" Kakashi whispered, placing his hands on Iruka's chest, pushing him away gently.

“What is it? Why are you always pushing me away? What's wrong?” Iruka asked. He would have loved to finally make it all the way with Kakashi, but the older man seemed apprehensive about it all. 

“Why do you keep doing this?”

“Isn't this what you wanted, Kakashi? Isn't this why you asked me out in the first place? I've heard the rumors about you. You always have a motive when dating other people.”

“I asked you out because I like you Iruka. There were no other motives behind it. I wanted to take you out because I enjoy your company. That's it.”

“Are you lying to me Kakashi?”

“Iruka, I'm not lying to you! I like you. I like spending time with you.”

“Good, so lets fuck.”

“Fu-What?”

“Don't you want it? You like me, I like you, you're hot. So what's the problem?”

“I want to take things slow with you. Can we do that?”

“Take things slow?” Iruka raised an eyebrow in confusion. “ 

"Yeah. I really like you. I want to take our time to learn more about each other.”

“Kakashi? Do you think-” He paused for a moment, suddenly coming to a realization. “Do you think I'm a virgin or something?”

“What? You mean you're not?” Iruka laughed, catching Kakashi by surprise.

“Of course not, are you kidding me? Why would you think that?”

“You just seem so innocent and shy.” Kakashi shrugged.

“Did I seem shy when I had my hand shoved down your pants? Jerking you off? To be honest you're the one who seems a lot more shy and innocent than I am. Maybe you're the virgin here?”

“No Iruka, of course I'm not. I've dated a lot of men and women, and I've-”

“Oh. No Kakashi. I don't mean that. I mean a virgin in _that_ way.”

Kakashi didn't respond, only widened his eyes in shock.

“Oh. Well this isn't what I was expecting at all, Kakashi-sensei. I apologize. I was acting the way I was because I was so sure you wanted all of this. I didn't realize.” Iruka whispered and held Kakashi's chin in his hand. He leaned forward slowly, kissing him gently, before pulling away.

“It's okay Kakashi. I'll take good care of you. We'll take this slow, okay?”

Kakashi felt so much better about himself, after that confession.

Things between him and Iruka had gotten better too, and Iruka stopped trying so try to hard to get into his pants.

Although, they fooled around a lot more now. But Kakashi enjoyed it. A lot. 

Kakashi find himself enjoying the fact that Iruka took control. Turns out Iruka was the most dominant person he ever met. Kakashi knew exactly how to please his partners, but had no idea what it felt like to be on the receiving end. Seemed like Iruka knew what he was doing though.

And now Iruka knew that Kakashi didn't have any experience bottoming.

And Iruka _really_ wanted him.

It made Kakashi feel so nervous, but not necessarily in a bad way. It was just all so new to him. It made him blush every time Iruka kissed him goodbye, or even held him. Kakashi had never been in this situation before, having only topped others.

“Kakashi-sensei, are you there?”

“Oh, yes. My apologies Naruto. What were you saying?” Kakashi looked up from his plate. Sasuke and Naruto had invited him over to dinner. They had invited Iruka as well, but the chuunin said he had to do something for his class.

“He asked how your relationship with Iruka-sensei is going.” Sasuke replied, frowning. It wasn't like Kakashi to get lost in thoughts. Something was definitely going on in his head. Or in his relationship.

“It's going.”

“Eh? Is something wrong? You didn't hurt him, right Kakashi-sensei? You wouldn't do that to him, right?” Bless Naruto's heart. He loved Iruka like a father, and hated to see any harm come to him. But really, it wasn't Iruka that he had to worry about. It wasn't Iruka who was getting ravished every time they met up.

“No, of course not. It's just different than what I expected.”

“Bad different?”

“No, just different.” Did he really want to sit here and discuss his sexual (not quite yet) relationship with his two former students? No. Not really. It was a little awkward. There was also no way he was going to explain the situation that was going on between them. He didn't want to scar his former students.

“Well, I hope it all goes well, Kakashi-sensei! You two make a great couple. It would be fun to go on a double date, right Sasuke?” Naruto elbowed the raven, laughing.

“Sure.”

“Aww, come on Sasuke! It would be fun!”

“Fun going on a date with our former sensei's? You sure about that?”

Kakashi smiled. Those two bickered quite a bit. But it was actually quite cute. The two were actually perfect for each other.

* * *

“Hello Kakashi. Have a good dinner with Sasuke and Naruto?”

Kakashi didn't expect Iruka to be waiting for him at his door to his apartment. He also didn't expect for Iruka to be holding flowers? That was a little odd.

“Yes. What are these for?” Kakashi didn't bother grabbing for his keys. Not yet.

“They're for you. Here.” Iruka handed him the flowers, which Kakashi took with a smile.

“What's the occasion?”

“Well, Kakashi, I'd like to show you that I do actually care, and I do actually like you. I want to apologize with the way I've acted the last few weeks. Even after your confession, I've still tried to fool around with you.”

“I've enjoyed fooling aroud though. Just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean I don't want to have sex with you.”

“Yes, I know, but give me a chance to prove to you that I can woo you. I'll break down all of your insecurities and shyness until you're begging me for more.”

“What? I'm not insecure or shy, I-”

Kakashi stopped. Oh. Who the hell was he trying to fool?

“We'll take this nice and slow Kakashi. Just like you want to. Okay?” He kissed him gently, pulling back.

“Y...yes?” Iruka laughed, taking Kakashi's free hand to his lips, kissing it.

“So, want to be exclusive then? Be boyfriends? Partners? Whatever kids call it today?”

The mood was suddenly a lot lighter, calmer.

“Yes, I'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this to be 4 chapters. Buuuut! Next chapter will be all about Iruka trying to woo Kakashi, and Kakashi being a shy mess about everything. Then the last chapter will be them having sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi can't help but blush around Iruka, even if the man was only holding his hand.

They had been officially dating for about four months now. Kakashi found himself enjoying being the more submissive one in the relationship. He liked that Iruka held him from behind when they were waiting in line someplace. He liked when Iruka gently took his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers, and bringing it to his lips or a kiss. He loved when Iruka would kiss him goodbye – after the man dropped him off for the night, which he insisted on doing – and let his hand linger on his cheek before leaving.

It made Kakashi smile, but also made him blush, and stutter when Iruka asked him certain things. He wasn't used to being treated so tenderly. He loved it, but couldn't help but still feel shy about it. It was uncharacteristically odd of him, because Kakashi had a lot of confidence, but Iruka just blew that all away. Not really a bad thing, but for once it was nice to be taken care of.

Now that Iruka had known that Kakashi wasn't in the relationship for just sex, he was much more respectful of what Kakashi wanted, and was so gentle with him, with whatever they did together.

"Kakashi? Are you ready yet?" Ah, that's right. He and Iruka were having a picnic by the lake. Ever the romantic Iruka was, Kakashi was excited for it.

"Of course Iruka, let's go." Iruka reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers with a smile, pulling Kakashi just a little closer to him, enjoying the very slight redness that made it's way onto Kakashi's cheeks.

'Cute.' Iruka thought, smiling. They had laid out a blanket and took their time eating, engaging in small conversation, enjoying each others company.

"Want to go for a swim?" Iruka asked as they were snacking on some strawberries.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Kakashi replied.

"We can just go in our boxers. That okay?" Iruka asked, sitting up and covering the container of strawberries.

"Oh. Yeah. We can do that."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no! I like swimming. Let's go."

It wasn't as if Kakashi hadn't seen a shirtless man before. He had. Many, many times. He had just never seen Iruka shirtless. He didn't expect Iruka to be as built as he was. Chiseled arms and a nice chest. Kakashi supposed that yes, Iruka was still a ninja, despite being a lower rank, he still trained just as anyone else did.

"Kakashi, you're staring." Iruka snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to panic a bit, blush prominent on his face.

"Sorry Iruka. Let's go." He took Iruka's hand and let the other man lead him to the water.

* * *

"Oh! Hello Kakashi! It's been a while."

"Yeah, wanna tell us how you've been?"

Shit. Kakashi was trapped now. He'd truly been avoiding Genma and Radiou, because he knew the men would press him for information about Iruka. And Kakashi _really_ didn't want to tell them what was going on.

"No. I need to meet-" Each man grabbed one of Kakashi's wrists, pulling him down into the seat between them.

"Come on now, Kakashi. You've been avoiding us."

"Yeah, and word on the street is that you and Iruka are officially an item."

"So is it true?"

This is the reason Kakashi had been avoiding them. They were too noisy, and asked way too many questions. To many personal questions, and Kakashi did not want to explain what was going on between him and Iruka.

"So?"

"Yeah, it's true. We're dating."

"Well congrats are in order, but did you sleep with him yet?"

"Does it matter?"

"That means he didn't." Genma laughed.

"Ah damn Kakashi, and here we thought you'd have some stories for us." Raidou shook his head.

"Well, when I do sleep with him, you two will be the very last to find out."

* * *

"Something on your mind, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, running his hand through his hair and kissing his temple. They were cuddling on Iruka's couch, watching – or attempting to- a movie.

"Just you." Kakashi answered. Iruka was always on his mind lately. Things they did together, and things he wanted Iruka to do to him.

"Oh?" Iruka smirked, shifting their positions a little so he was on top of Kakashi, straddling him so he had a knee on either side of Kakashi's hips. He leaned forward and nipped at Kakashi's neck, causing little gasps of 'ah' to release from his lips. Iruka, by now, knew exactly where to kiss and how much Kakashi enjoyed it.

"This okay?" Iruka asked bringing his lips and inch away from Kakashi's.

Iruka had felt bad. Really bad. With how pushy he was with Kakashi in the beginning. He had just figured Kakashi was just like every other guy that tried to date him. Now he wanted to make sure Kakashi wanted everything that Iruka was wanting to give him.

"Yes. Please." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, sighing into it as Iruka slipped his tongue passed his lips, deepening the kiss. Kakashi felt Iruka shift again, and wrap his legs around his hips, so Iruka could settle in between them, grinding slowly together.

"You're so handsome, Kakashi." Iruka spoke against his lips, causing Kakashi to shiver. He could feel his face burning up again. He was never called handsome before. Not really. Hot? Sexy? Yup! Then again, Kakashi never really had someone try to woo him before. Never even had a boyfriend (or girlfriend). He's really only slept around or had friends with benefits.

"I like your lips Kakashi. They're so soft. Like they were made for kissing."

"Only for you." Kakashi laughed gently, leaning up to reach Iruka's lips. Iruka kissed him again, tenderly holding the older mans face in his hands, rubbing one hand along his cheek, while the other was on his neck, gently scratching at the little hairs there.

"That feels nice." Kakashi said, tilting his head to give Iruka better access to his neck. Closing his eyes in pleasure.

"I'll always take care of you Kakashi. If you let me?" Iruka shifted one more time, pulling Kakashi into his arms, kissing his forehead.

"Oh. Well I -" Another blush. Why was he acting like this? Kakashi was always so smooth and calm. Why was he so shy when it came to Iruka? It didn't make sense.

"You blush a lot, did you realize that?"

"What are you talking about? I do not."

"Sure Kakashi. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Kakashi. Iruka. Interesting that we would run into you two here." Kakashi and Iruka had decided to get lunch at Ichiraku, and had run into Raidou and Genma, who were halfway done with their own ramen.

"Hello Raidou, Genma." Iruka greeted them, letting go of Kakashi's hand so the two of them could sit down.

"So how have you two been? Haven't seen much of you two lately." Genma said.

"Well I never see you two around, so it's not odd to me. I've probably been hogging up your friends time. So I apologize for that." Iruka ordered his ramen and turned to Kakashi, smiling at him, causing the other man to blush a little and turn away, ordering his own ramen.

Genma and Raidou raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. In all the years they've known Kakashi, they had never seen the man blush. And to see him get so flustered when Iruka simply _smiled_ at him? It was wild.

"Word on the streets is that you to are dating. That true?" Genma asked.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Iruka replied.

"Just surprised Kakashi is off the market, is all." Raidou laughed.

"Well, I finally found someone I truly care about. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Genma and Raidou took notice of the way Kakashi had acted from then on. Realized how happy he was, most of all, for which they were honestly happy for their friend.

They also noticed how easily he blushed, which was nothing lie their friend, and they wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Did...you just say that you're getting married?" Kakashi stared down at his two – ex – students. Unable to believe what they had just told him.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! Isn't that great?" Naruto was smiling – like he always was – and had his arm linked with Sasuke's. Even the raven was smiling, although he was trying to hide it.

"Don't you two think you're a little young? Isn't it too soon?"

"No." Sasuke shrugged. "We're ninja's. It's not uncommon for us to marry early."

"Aww, come on Kakashi-sensei! Can't you be happy for us? Aren't you happy for us?" Naruto was frowning now.

Kakashi couldn't stand seeing Naruto upset. The poor kid already had a miserable childhood. He didn't need a miserable early adulthood too.

"Of course I'm happy for you two. So who's taking whose last name?"

* * *

Iruka liked seeing Kakashi blush. It was adorable. There was a lot of talk throughout the village. So many people spoke about Kakashi like he was a suave hunk. And maybe it was partially true. But Iruka chalked it up to Kakashi having lack of experience in a certain area. So Iruka was determined to make Kakashi's first time special, as well as amazing.

"Iruka? Something wrong?" Kakashi asked, smiling at the younger man.

"Yes Kakashi. Everything is perfect. Would you like to stay over tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute chapter? Kakashi being all shy for once is adorable. Iruka thinks so haha. Also, Genma and Raidou mean well. They're just overly curious!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes to Naruto for some questions. Iruka and Kakashi finally do the deed.

Kakashi _knew_ what was going to happen when Iruka invited him to stay over. He also knew that if he had said 'no' Iruka would have respected that. But he didn't want to say no. He was more than ready – and willing – to have sex with Iruka. Even if he was a bit nervous. Which, honestly, he couldn't understand why. He'd slept with men before, given them pleasure, and none of those men seemed to hesitate for one second when Kakashi started to thrust inside of them.

Kakashi liked to consider himself very experienced in the area of giving pleasure. But here he was, 31 years old and acting like shy virgin. 

He was meeting Naruto for lunch. To discuss certain _things_ with him. He knew he might come to regret what he was going to ask Naruto about, but he had to talk to someone. And there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to Genma or Raidou. Sure, he _could_ ask Gai, but he mostly definitely regret that.

“Kakashi-sensei! Wow! You're here before me? Is the world ending?” Naruto joked, laughing at himself. In all the years they had known each other, Kakashi was always late. It was a running joke with him, Naruto, and Sakura back when they were a team.

“Well, yes, first time for everything.”

“Is everything okay, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked softly. A little _too_ softly. Naruto was such a loud-mouth, so hearing his gentle voice put Kakashi on edge, rather than calm him, which he assumed Naruto was trying to do.

“Yes Naruto. There's just something I need to discuss with you, in private. How about we get our ramen to go, and head to your place. Is Sasuke there?”

“No. He's on a mission.” Naruto had found it weird, very weird. Kakashi seemed so serious about whatever he wanted to talk about, and it worried him a bit.

“Good. Now, what do you want to order?”

* * *

Kakashi had just about changed his mind, when he got to Naruto's (and Sasuke's) place. He took off his shoes at the door as his blond former student led him to the kitchen. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Huh? Does what hurt? I wasn't injured or anything in my last mission, if that's what you're asking.” Naruto replied as he slurped at his ramen.

Kakashi sighed. He wanted to ask Naruto about it in a more subtle way. But he knew Naruto was dense, and probably wouldn't pick up on any hints.

“How old were you when you first ah, bottomed?” Naruto looked up, blinking a few times. 

“Why?” Naruto asked. Although the blond had every right to ask, Kakashi really wanted to scream.

“Just...something to talk about?”

“I was 16. Not with Sasuke, if that's what you want to know.”

“Ah.” Kakashi knew it wasn't with Sasuke. Sasuke had made that _very_ clear. Jealousy? Maybe.

“Why do you wanna know?” Naruto asked, his tone more light-hearted.

“Just curious.”

“You know Iruka isn't a virgin, right? If that's why you're asking. He's switches, but prefers topping, and he-” Naruto's eyes widened realization hitting him as he met Kakashi's eyes. 

“Wa...wait a minute! You...you've never?” 

And that moment, Kakashi realized Naruto wasn't as dense as he looked. Now, he only hoped Naruto would be kind about it.

“No. Never.” 

Naruto slumped in his seat, shocked. Heck, even he and Sasuke switched every now and then, although Naruto preferred bottoming. It was hard to believe Kakashi, who was known to sleep around a lot, had never bottomed in sex before.

“How come?” Naruto asked. It'd be so easy to tease his former sensei right now, but Naruto knew it would be a bit too cruel at the moment.

“It just never happened.” Kakashi shrugged. “I'm so used to pleasing others, I just kept going with it.”

“And of all people, you come ask _me_ for advice?” Naruto asked, and Kakashi had no idea how to respond. Over the years, he had come to care for Naruto immensely. Like a son he never had. Naruto was a loud mouth, cocky and brash, but that's who he was and Kakashi loved him for it.

“I didn't know who else to ask that wouldn't, ah, laugh at me?”

“Tch, get some better friends Kakashi-sensei, if the ones you have would laugh at you for that.” Kakashi smiled, Naruto had matured so much over the years, and Kakashi thought it was a shame that he was just now realizing.

“It doesn't hurt y'know. Not really. Not if the person you're doing it with cares. It might just sting a little when he first pushes in, but that's it. Otherwise it feels really good! And Iruka isn't going to hurt you, especially since he knows it's your first time! I'm sure you'll enjoy it Kakashi-sensei.”

“Thank you Naruto.”

“Just don't tense up.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“When he pushes inside. Don't tense up, or it'll be uncomfortable for both of you.”

  
  


* * *

“Welcome, Kakashi. Come in.” Kakashi's heart was beating a mile every second. He knew he shouldn't be this nervous. Especially after talking to Naruto, but he really couldn't help it. Especially with how sweet Iruka was acting. It was almost too much.

All too soon he found himself half naked, in Iruka's bed. Iruka on top and all over him. Kissing him sweetly every where he could reach.

“Are you okay with this?” Iruka whispered against his cheek, grinding against him, causing Kakashi to moan. The way Iruka moved his hips, if that told him anything about what was to come, Kakashi was going to lose it.

“Yes. Please. I want to. I have some lube and condoms in my bag, if you let me up, I'll go get them.” Iruka laughed gently, happy for Kakashi's enthusiasm.

“I have some Kakashi, don't worry.” He took Kakashi's face in his hands and kissed him, eager to get as close as possible. Deepening the kiss, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled the drawer open, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Good. Good.” Kakashi really had no idea what to say. He was getting more nervous as time went on, but he tried to Focus on what Naruto had told him. Then he felt a little pathetic. Going to his former student for sex advice? What was wrong with him.

“Kakashi? Lost in your thoughts?” There was gentle laughed coming from Iruka. It was soothing.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Iruka guided Kakashi so he was laying on his back, Iruka looming over him. He grabbed the hem of Kakashi’s boxers and pulled them down and off, slowly, admiring the strong, tense muscles in Kakashi’s legs.

Kakashi felt a little exposed, being the only one naked. But put the at the back of his mind when he felt Iruka’s hand on his cock.

“You’re big Kakashi. It’s no wonder your partners prefer you topping.” He bent down and licked the tip of Kakashi’s cock, pulling the pre-cum that had pulled there into his mouth, licking his lips a second later. 

Iruka propped Kakashi’s legs up for easier leverage. And suddenly Kakashi realized Iruka was naked too.

  
  


'When did he...?'

“I’m going to prepare you now, okay? I’ll suck you off while I’m doing it, it’ll ease the tension. Don’t clench or tense up. It’ll only make it painful.” He looked up into Kakashi’s eyes, wide and nervous. 

“That okay?” He asked, and Kakashi nod his head slowly, letting it fall back onto the pillows as Iruka’s warm mouth engulfed his cock. Kakashi wanted to thrust his hips into the warm, wet heat of Iruka’s mouth, but the man was holding his hips down. Oh. Prep, that’s right. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to move when Iruka was doing that.

There was a cold press wetness at his entrance and then a gentle nudge of a finger pushed into the knuckle. Kakashi let out a cross between a moan and a gasp. Moaning from the way Iruka’s tongue was working his cock, and a gasp at being breached like that for the first time. It didn’t hurt, or even feel uncomfortable, it was just an odd pressure. Iruka worked him open with one finger for a few thrusts, and then there was the pressure of second one, and Kakashi pushed back against it. It felt good, the stretch, like Iruka was scratching an itch Kakashi wasn’t able to reach.

“Feel okay?” Iruka’s mouth was off his cock, and now he was staring into his eyes. So much adoration.

“Yeah, yeah it’s good.” Kakashi answered. He wanted Iruka to continue fingering him, but he also wanted to kiss him. He tugged at Iruka’s hair gently, and Iruka got the hint. He leaned up and kissed Kakashi, slipping his tongue passed his lips. Kakashi moaned as Iruka pushed three fingers in, deep, and hit a spot inside of him, causing him to gasp loudly.

“Feel good? That spot?” Iruka pulled away, pulling his fingers out. He wiped the excess lube against the sheets, he’d probably have to change them afterwards, anyway.

Reaching for the condom, Kakashi stopped him, taking the small package from Iruka and tearing it open, rolling the condom onto Iruka’s hard cock. He took the lube from Iruka and squeezed some onto his hand, pumping it onto Iruka’s cock.

“Use a little more.” Iruka said, voice just a little strained. He was hard as a rock and really wanted to fuck Kakashi already. But he knew he had to take his time. He didn't want to hurt the man, or make his first time miserable.

“More?” Kakashi asked, a little confused.

“Yes. I want to slide inside of you nice and easy. Just use a little more.” Kakashi hesitated for a second, and the obliged, squeezing more lube onto his hand and pumping Iruka’s cock.

“Mm, okay. Come on, lay on your back and wrap your legs around my waist. That’s comfortable for you, right?” He asked as he climbed over Kakashi, positioning his wet cock at the mans sick entrance. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Iruka’s waist, pulling him a little closer.

“Relax, okay?” Iruka slowly slid in easily, enjoying the tightness that immediately encased his cock. Kakashi was sooo tight. It was almost unbearable, going this slow.

Kakashi sighed as Iruka slid inside of him. There was really no pain. Just some pressure and a little bit of a burn, but otherwise it felt good.

Both men let out a moan as Iruka bottomed out.

“Kakashi you feel incredible.” Iruka arched his back a little, and pulled out halfway, before pushing back in slowly, grinding his hips, and repeating the motion so Kakashi could get used to the sensation of being thrust into, of having something that big inside of him.

“Iruka.” He moaned tightening his hips and wrapping his arms around Iruka’s neck to pull him close. The tightening of his legs made Iruka slide in deep.

“Faster. Please. You don’t have to go slow. It feels good.”

“If that’s what you wish Kakashi.”

Iruka let loose, pulling out and thrusting his hips forward, impaling Kakashi. Kakashi moved with him, his hips and legs drawing him closer as Iruka thrust in, hitting his prostate every time, dead on. The slapping of skin on skin mixed with the loud moans of the two men was soon heard throughout the small bedroom. Kakashi was writhing against Iruka, wanted more, more of the pleasure he was getting. If he had known being penetrated felt this good, he’d had done it a long time ago.

“Kakashi.” Iruka moaned into his neck closing his eyes in pleasure as he nibbled on Kakashi’s neck, leaving little love bites that would probably still be there in the morning.

Kakashi was so tight around his cock. So warm and wet from the lube, and the fact the Kakashi was meeting him thrust for thrust just turned him on even more. 

“Iruka, I-“ Kakashi pulled him close, digging his fingers into Iruka’s back as he came. Iruka was right behind him, panting, as he released, only slightly regretting using the condom. He’d much rather release inside of Kakashi. Fuck him raw. Maybe next time. They’d have to discuss it.

Kakashi pulled Iruka close to him after he pulled out and disposed of the condom, not really caring too much that there was a sticky mess in between them.

“So, how was it? Think we can do that again sometime?” Iruka laughed gently, moving to his side and propped up on his elbow, running his fingers up and down Kakashi’s chest.

“Ah, of course. It was amazing.”

“I love you Kakashi.” Iruka smiled at him, and Kakashi gasped, sitting up and looking down at him.

“What? Is it that surprising?” Iruka asked, reaching up and caressing Kakashi's cheek with his thumb.

“No. No of course not. You too. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! After five years, this story is over! I can't believe it lol. I was going to post this Saturday, but since it was finished, I figured why not just post it now.  
> Well! I hope the story was enjoyable for you all!


End file.
